rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacques Schnee/History
Background He inherited the Presidency of the Schnee Dust Company from his father (Weiss and Winter's grandfather), who founded the company. He also fathered two daughters and a son, Winter, Weiss and Whitney Schnee. His first daughter, Winter, would become an officer in the Atlesian military, while Weiss would leave to study and become a Huntress at Beacon Academy. According to Weiss, under his leadership, the Company began to operate in a "moral gray area", and soon became infamous for "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". This exploitation made them a target for the Faunus militant group known as the White Fang, which began a campaign of terror against the Company, kidnapping and executing board members, interfering with their infrastructure and preying on Schnee family members and friends. This caused the President to become foul-tempered, resulting in a rather difficult childhood for Weiss. Manga In Chapter 3 of the manga, it is said that as a child, Weiss' father always placed extremely high expectations upon her, and in spite of her efforts, she was never able to earn his approval. Weiss attempts to move away from her home in Atlas to study at Beacon Academy in Vale. When her father learns of this, he administers a "test" of her worth, forcing her to fight an enormous Grimm-possessed suit of armor in a dangerous battle. ''RWBY'' In "The Stray", Weiss attributes her difficult childhood to her father's tumultuous emotional state, which was caused by the White Fang's attacks on the Company. She explains to her teammates that this is the reason she despises the White Fang and mistrusts Faunus. In "Mountain Glenn", Weiss states that her father is the reason the Schnee Dust Company descended into controversial activities and that she refuses to let her father be the end of her family legacy. Vytal Festival Tournament During the Vytal Festival, Weiss' father attempts to call her on her Scroll, but Weiss refuses to answer him. In response, he cancels her credit card, cutting her off from the family fortune. Later, Weiss' sister Winter Schnee visits Vale and deduces what happened between Weiss and their father, since she experienced a similar situation when she joined the Atlas military. The two sisters commiserate on their shared difficult relationship with their father. Winter says that Weiss has a choice, either get back into her father's favor, or forge her own path independent of his control. That night, Weiss again rejects a call from her father, making her choice to live on her own. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"Lessons Learned" Battle of Beacon In the following mass Grimm invasion of Vale and the destruction of Beacon, Jacques personally comes to Vale to collect her and bring her back home where he believes it is safe. Weiss is seen sitting with him morosely on an aircraft on the way back to Atlas. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" In Atlas He is shown arguing with James Ironwood regarding his embargo of exporting Dust. He then tells Weiss that she will be performing vocals at a charity concert for the Schnee Dust Company. Jacques is present at the charity concert and the after-party where he debates with other party guests about Faunus discrimination. He also tries to restrain Weiss when she loses her temper with the attendees. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Remembrance" *"Tipping Point" Category:History pages